


The Phoenix | Class BBC

by gleek_runner



Series: Frosts' guide to the multiverse [4]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: And many disney elements, F/F, F/M, If you have much time to waste and a sanity to lose that's your fic, M/M, Magic, Spoilers for Episode: s01e08 The Lost, Supernatural Elements, The backstory no one asked for and also the season 2 everyone wanted but less impressing, There are also a lot of songs, everyone suffers, rhodia, what a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: Hey, Youngblood doesn't it feel like our time is running out





	The Phoenix | Class BBC

**Author's Note:**

> •This fic contains homosexual relationships.
> 
> •Spoilers for the series Class.
> 
> •This is fic is part of a series, however, you do not read to have read the other works to understand it.
> 
> •Unofficially the seventh installment in this book
> 
> •Officially the third book in the series
> 
> •Unofficial sequel to Young and Menace and Back to Earth
> 
> •Set in the "The Frosts' guide to the multiverse" universe
> 
> •I do not, unfortunately, own Class BBC. I only own the story line of this book and the original characters
> 
> •Brief cameo of Clove-what is her last name, I need answers-an OC by the account ellienerd14(when she will appear, I will also add a link to Ellie's fics)
> 
> •Who am I kidding? Only Ellie will probably read this book
> 
> •The following book is a big unnecessary musical full of plot leaks, do not say you weren't warned.

"Hey, Youngblood doesn't it feel like our time is running out

I'm going to change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix"

Charlie Smith, the prince of Rhodia, the prince of a place long gone. Charlie Smith, the last of his kind, the killer of the Shadow Kin. A boy lost, perhaps too lost to be found.

April Maclean, the king of the Shadow Kin, the girl with no people who has an alien heart. April Maclean, the girl who is no longer a girl. A soul that no longer belongs.

Ram Singh, the one who had everything, the one who managed to lose everything in just one night. Ram Singh, the boy  without a father. A boy who is too young to suffer like a man.

Tanya Adeola, the snarky genius who just wanted to belong, the little girl who fought to survive. Tanya Adeola, the girl who had to grow up too fast. A child without a childhood.

Matteusz Andrzejewski, the boy who didn't fit in. The boy who just happened to be there. In such a group, he could be considered the least important, the one who won't fight. The one who won't kill. The one who didn't lose something.

A bittersweet story ended a faithful day in Coal Hill. An act of genocide marked the end of many things, including this story's. There is an old saying, however, an ending of one story is the start of another. This time our story is far more complicated. This time there is no wrong or right. A big storm is coming and this is only the beginning.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  Well I like writing Class fan-fiction and I had already started thinking about this book the moment I wrote Young and Menace. Then by the time Back to Earth was published, I had planned this entire thing! There's only one real warning....a main point of my plot has Original Characters so yeah rip readers

DEDICATIONS: To my two, look how good my stories are wow such a big audience, readers Ellie and Myrto. Who are not only my amazing and talented friends but also the only people who will probably read this. But you know what? Miracles happen so I might as well be prepared for a third reader! Aim high, kids.

Warnings: I already stated them at the previous chapter, in general be prepared for OCs, musicals, plot leaks and gay. More gay that what's canon in Class.

            P    L    A    Y    L    I    S    T

ONE

Brick by boring brick ; Paramore

"You built up a world of magic because your real life is tragic"

TWO

Now ; Paramore

"Lost the battle, win the war "

THREE

Royal ; Waterparks

"I wish I was royal but I'm not "

FOUR

Second hand heart ; Ben Haenow feat Kelly Clarkson

"And I can't steal you the stars but I can try everyday "

FIVE

Young and Menace ; Fall Out Boy

  "If I am off the deep end, I'm just here to become the best yet "

SIX

Heaven ; Troye Sivan

"So if I'm loosing a piece of me maybe I don't want Heaven "

SEVEN

House of memories ; Panic! At the disco

"You were just too kind and I was too young to know "

EIGHT

Can't help falling in love ; Twenty One Pilots

"Take my hand, take my whole life too "

NINE

Oh no! ; Marina and the Diamonds

"I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophesy  "

TEN

Solitaire ; Marina and the Diamonds

"Hard like a rock, cold like stone "

ELEVEN

Collar Full ; Panic! At the disco

"If you're going to be the death of me, that's how I want go "

TWELVE

Last young renegade ; All Time Low

"We said forever but forever wouldn't wait for us "

THIRTEEN

The phoenix ; Fall Out Boy

"Put on your war paint "

FOURTEEN

Told you so ; Paramore

"The best is over and the worst is yet to come "

FIFTEEN

Rose-colored boy ; Paramore

"I want you to stop insisting that I'm not a lost cause "

SIXTEEN

Sorry ; Halsey

"Someone will love you but someone isn't me "

SEVENTEEN

Crushcrushcrush ; Paramore

"Give me something to sing about "

And so the readers questioned Satan....is this fic going to be angsty? And thus, Satan replied, hon this fic will be fighting, falling in love, angst, songs at unnecessary moments and angst. Good crying Classmates!!!

 


End file.
